The Power
by shakos781
Summary: Year 6 -A powerful Harry Potter returns home after the events of the Department of Mysteries a changed man,putting mourning for his godfather on the back-burner,He turns his attention to discovering just what the "power he knows not" really means.


The Power of the Veil

Harry felt the sweat on his brow as the cloudy image of Trelawney vanished; anger the all to common trait lanced through his scar. Looking over he noticed Sirius mocking Bellatrix Lestrange his estranged cousin. He felt a sudden swath of fear seeing him out in the open like this, he had to move.

**Help Sirius** His mind clamored.

A white streak of light was heading towards his godfathers side, he would never notice it in time! Desperation flared he felt himself not only yelling with his voice but his mind as well.

**SIRIUS! **

But it was already too late the Percusio spell flared into his godfathers flank spraying a fine mist of blood on the wall.

Using his distraction to her advantage Bellatrix's banisher lifted his godfathers injured form propelling him towards the veil.

The moments seemed to tick by, Sirius arched through the air over Kingsley, deflecting a stray curse. It seemed if everyone was underwater dancing.

His eyes connected with Sirius's, seeing the love and fear reflected there, his mind shuddered as he felt a link between them, the connection was light as a spiders web. And then everything speed up.

His godfather vanished into the veil, the black drapes flapped madly as a white vapor gathered from the marble steps flowing down towards him.

Harry gasped in pain the thread connecting him and Sirius was agonizing he had never felt such pain, not even from Voldemort. He was being held back by Lupin, not realizing he had been running towards the veil.

The mist touched his feet and the connection faded, however he felt something shifting in his head like a snake it slithered to his core.

His mind dismissed this as an overpowering wave of anguish crushed him, Sirius falling through the veil replayed itself over and over in his mind. As he fell to his knees he clutched Lupin the last surviving Marauder like it was Sirius himself.

Bellatrix her laughing face pierced his melancholy, and he shot to his feet His rage blinding!

He needed to find her make that bitch pay for killing Sirius!

He scanned the room the order clearly in control was holding back the last remnants of he Dark Lords forces.

Struggling to his feet as he saw her cloak whip around the entry way, he needed to catch up with her make her pay, make her suffer!

Backing out of Lupins grip he started sprinting towards the entrance, he had to stop her before she reached the apparition point.

He saw Lupin made to follow him, but a masked Death Eater cut him off from Harry.

Accelerating towards the pillar he saw Bellatrix almost to the magical Fountain of Brethren. She was limping, and he used her injury to catch up with her.

"Murderer!" he shouted

"Bitch!"

She stopped and turned

"Well if it isn't little baby Pawter, come to avenge his mutt of a godfather" Her baby tone infuriated him.

"Disketa!" He shouted, a grey light flashed as serrated metal disks whizzed from his wand closing fast on Bellatrix.

Her surprise and her mangled leg slowed her movements, as she turned to leap from the whirling disks.

She wasn't fast enough one narrowly missed her gimped leg, and the other buried itself deep in her calf.

Her screaming was high pitched, pained, and incredibly satisfying.

With the rage thrumming in his ears he didn't even stop to consider he had never learned that spell.

"You took my godfather from me" he shouted "I will take your life from you"

Gasping with pain she crawled backwards "Aww little potty finally dipped into the dark arts did he?" Her voice lacked any venom and ended with a slight tremor of fear, she struggled to get up barely avoiding his banisher.

He instinctively added a little twist at the end, somehow knowing it added power to the spell, however he didn't know just how much!

The spell arched from his wand but the recoil shocked him and his aim was off. The banisher plowed into the pillar turning the whole middle into dust.

Bellatrix gave up all pretexts of sanity and started screaming, furiously crab-walking her way backwards.

As Harry made a move to follow she suddenly stopped her limbs spasm'ed as if she were in the midst of a seizure.

Her eyes were mad, as she clutched her arm and cackled.

"You're done for now you little bastard" blood trickled from the cuts on her face

"My master is here to finish you off"

His scar thrummed painfully Voldemort was here!

A cloaked figure strode towards them like an avenging wrath; the thrumming in his head grew to a fever pitch.

Stopping besides Bellatrix, Voldemort looked down. She quickly shuffled her broken form towards him, she made to kneel, however her leg gave out and she collapsed like a heap of trash in front of the Dark Lord.

"Belle you disappoint me, beaten and humiliated by a school child" his voice crooned with malice.

"Master master please I am loyal only to you, there was so many of them! An..."

"Crucio"

Bellatrix's screams rang throughout the room, he found them no longer satisfying, he felt instead like he was about to be sick.

Lifting the curse Voldemort crooned "_Shhh Shhh Shhh"_ his voice hissed "My loyal worm has brought me Harry potter" His face turned towards me in an evil leer.

"And for that you will be rewarded"

"Oh thank you master!" she groveled under his feet kissing the hem of his robes. Voldemort's booted foot lashed out striking her in the temple, as the crumpled to the floor. Voldemort's sinister voice rang through the air.

"Your reward is your life, now go. Prepare the help for your inept…comrades." His voice was mocking.

Without sparing a glance my way she awkwardly shuffled to the apperation point and with a loud crack was gone.

"How very foolish of you Harry Potter, to walk right into my clutches without Dumbledore's protection; your stupidity will be your death."

Voldemort languidly withdrew his wand. "However tell me the prophecy and I will be merciful I can make it painless."

It was calm that like a warm blanket wrapped around his mind allowing the anger and the fear to fall away, it left him decidedly lightheaded.

"The prophecy was smashed, your Death Eaters saw to that fact, no one will ever learn the full prophecy."

"LIAR! I will take it from your mind as I break you, you will bow to the might that is Lord Voldemort.

Feeling a foreign presence, he raised his occlumency shields fearing a mental assault; however it was soothing, it was a guiding hand he did not understand. As a curse ripped from Voldemort's wand, he succumbed and dropped into a dueling stance that he somehow knew was called The Falcon

He threw his wand out to the side as if he were a bird trying to take flight, and sent a tremor of magic to augment his speed, spinning himself to the right.

The curse sailed wide

Voldemorts eyes narrowed

Harry was silent, waiting, his wand hummed completely in tune with magic. He only had one opportunity. He knew that the millisecond after Voldemort launched his next curse would be the only window he would have if he wanted to survive the opening of this duel.

"That old fossil has been teaching you the art of dueling, come Harry I will show you what true power is, bow to your death!"

Voldemort's wand slashed down a sickly black curse actually shrieked towards him!

But he was already moving as if he had done this hundreds of times using his wand to amplify his speed he chained a heavy bludgeoner and a cutting spell called the Cleaver as he narrowly ducked Voldemort's curse.

He would never survive a toe to toe dual with Voldemort he was too quick, too powerful and ultimately too experienced, he needed a plan and Merlins balls he needed a lot of luck, and quickly!

Voldemort he noticed with some surprise dodged the bludgeoner and shielded the cleaver while barely moving.

Gods he was outmatched! Voldemort's wand waved elegantly as he sent a continuous string of spell chains at him.

Going on the defensive he shimmied to the left avoiding the lung collapser and ducked a crucio, He summoned a shield for the curse that would have disemboweled him, but wasn't quick enough, as Voldemort's second Crucio slammed through his shield and into his stomach.

Dropping his wand as he fell to his knees unable to breath, his vision swam; this crucio was powered by so much hate! His very cells vibrated with agonizing pain.

Lifting the curse Voldemort sickening, gloating smile appeared above him.

"So this is how the hero dies, broken before the might that is Lord Voldemort."

He knew he had little time, his wand was close but he couldn't reach it before Voldemort shot the killing curse. Noticing a small shard of the pillar he had destroyed behind Voldemort, he concentrated he needed a miracle and he needed it now! Using all the power he could gather, he mentally summoned the shard towards him. It snapped foreword flying at a high speed towards Voldemort.

Not stopping to watch, and hearing the high pitch hiss of pain, he used Voldemort's momentary distraction to reach for his wand rolling away from the killing curse. It impacted the space he had just occupied leaving a giant crack in the marble.

Throwing his hands out in a sweeping motion, as his body curled into himself, using the technique called the Fabian leap, he spun his compacted body through the air and landed on his feet unleashing everything he had left.

Chaining banishers, bludgeoners, cleavers everything he could remember he used. Diving weaving and crouching through the hallway like a belly dancer throwing every ounce of power behind the spells; he actually had Voldemort on the defensive!

Voldemort if surprised by his assault didn't show it; with an inhuman speed he shielded and weaved through every one of his spells.

Seeing his chances dwindling he put the last dregs of power into a reducto and cleaving curse, they burst from his wand like bats from hell! His wand felt hot in his hand, as he tripped from exhaustion falling gasping to the floor, barely avoiding the curse that would have beheaded him.

As he glanced up he saw the curses zooming across the room he allowed hope to fill him as he saw no way for Voldemort to avoid his spells!

A small pop was heard as Voldemort apperated away the reducto smashed into the magical fountain twisting the marble into dust.

As the smoke cleared he noticed only the house-elf stood intact, a strange sentinel indeed.

Looking around franticly for Voldemort, he felt himself lifted off the ground and being sent spinning twenty feet through the air as if he were a ragdoll.

He landed on his side, while simultaneously hearing the crunch of his ribs breaking.

Gasping he coughed up blood, his ears were ringing he felt as if he had been run over by a fucking train.

Refusing to give up he transfigured the broken stone beside him into a large dog ordering it to attack.

Noticing how much the dog looked like Sirius brought back the feeling of intense unease, he had never done a full animal transfiguration.

Voldemort bisected the Sirius clone. Using the scant seconds he had, he pulled himself into a crouch as his lungs screamed for mercy, but he felt feeble and drained.

He wouldn't be killed lying on the floor broken; he wouldn't give Voldemort the satisfaction.

Mobilizing the giant broken slabs in front of me for protection I banished the others towards Voldemort this would be the final stand. As I heard Voldemort pulverizing the stones, I brought my wand up, faint red vapor oozed from the tip as I formed the magic for the cleaving curse, it fizzled and nothing happened. Utter despair rose up through my chest

"Reducto, Disketa, getting desperate LUMOS!" Nothing…

"FUCK"

Why did I have to die like this? Never being able to live a full life, finish school, Merlins balls he was going to die a fucking virgin!

Awaiting what would be my last moments, strangely I was just numb.

The slab in front of me was sent twirling away,

Gliding his black velvet robes swished over the debris like a overgrown Dementer.

"So it ends here, the boy hero of the wizarding world lies beaten and broken in the bowels of the Ministry, under Dumbledore's crooked nose. What a shame,Goodbye Potter."

As the killing curse gathered on Voldemort's wand and the green light sped towards me my last thought was…

"Damn I wish I had gone farther with Cho!"


End file.
